Freedom
by Rozza17
Summary: Max suffered at the school for most of her life when one day she was out of there. Can she trust strangers? Will she ever find her parents? What will happen? Fax :D this is my first FF so yeah Bad summary sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy, um this my first fanfiction or story that I have ever wrote (like I've done short stories in school and stuff but nothing like this!) um please review and tell me what you thought- good and bad- ideas are also welcome preferably PM the ideas but yeah. Fax will come into this story later on - probably by the 10th chapter. **

**I also don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Anyways here it is-**

My life has never been normal, I haven't had a home, friends, anything but most important of all parents. I'm not sure if I was a test tube child or if I did have parents, they probably wouldn't want me now anyways, who would want to look after a 11 year old bird-girl?

**A month later!**

"Max honey? What would you like for breakfast?" Her gentle voice asked.

"I don't think I'm very hungry" I said boredly. Okay let me inform you! Over a month ago I was the sad bird freak stuck in a dog cage, covered in bruises and wounds. Getting stabbed by needles and blood taken from me, pushed way past the limits, starving from the lack of food and then one day I wake up in Anne's lounge room. I still have no idea of how I even got here but I guess that doesn't matter because I am as far away from The School and the wicked whitecoats. I have a 'mother' and a house with my own room and an actual bed, I almost feel like a princess... Nope take that back I don't even want to be a princess. Anyways I'm safe, I think, well I haven't been clawed to death by Erasers yet so that's a good sign. 'What's erasers you ask?' Well erasers aren't just something that you fix your mistakes on paper with, oh no. Even better than that, their humans that morph into ugly hairy wolf like creatures with large canine teeth dripping with blood from their last kill. The bad thing is that I have no idea if they are going to come after me and take me back to the school to do more experiments on me, maybe I might get four legs! Who even knows?

"Max? Are you sure you don't want some freshly made pancakes?" She asked mimicking me.

"Okay" I sighed while smiling.

My mouth watered as I smelt the pancakes with dripping maple syrup on them come closer and closer to the table. I took a bite and almost died! It was soo yummy. After my AMAZING breakfast I went to my white room with creamy coloured carpet and a huge bed with like a trillion pillows. I grabbed my iPod and fell onto my bed and listened to music.

**Max's POV**

**(3ish years later)**

It's amazing how quickly 3 years pass when your a free bird kid, I was a 14 year old that has never been to school but was still as smart as the people that did, maybe even smarter. Anne had homeschooled me a little bit and taught me how to survive out in the wild. We had gone camping and on holidays to many places that includes Australia, Canada and Venice. I even learnt how to fly! at the school they did make me fly a few times but it was very bad, i can now fly long distances and land without tumbling. I was very surprised to still have not even seen one eraser but that was very good, I guess. I knew the time would come that I would but I just wasn't expecting it!

**Umm that's the first chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Sorry about the short chapter and cliffy I just thought it was a good way to end the first chapter!**

**:D **


	2. Unexpected

**Here's the second chapter ENJOY**

**Max's POV**

Today I was a little worried about Anne, ok make that a lot. She seemed a bit out of it, stuttering and she had a high temperature.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay while I go down to the shops?" I asked very concerned.

"Ehmeheh" she mumbled while nodding her head, I'll take that as a yes I guess. I grabbed some money to go buy some medicine for her. I tied up my joggers and walked into the kitchen, I got our rubbish bag and tied it up then started walking towards the door.

"I'll be back soon" I exclaimed. There was no response but I knew she heard. I opened the large wooden door and walked outside enjoying the fresh smell of Virginia. The tall trees shading the rocky driveway. I walked around the corner of the house and opened the bin lid. The sunlight reflected off something in the bin, I moved some papers to reveal a needle. 'What' why would that be there, I just put it to the back of my mind and would confront Anne later, I placed our rubbish on top of all the other smelly things and closed the lid.

I took a running leap into the air and unfurled my 13 feet pale wings with tan splotches on them and did a large downward stroke. To get to the shops it would usually take about 20 minutes of walking but I could fly there in about 4 minutes calmly. I landed in a foresty area behind the shops and fixed my shirt. I then casually walked out of the bushes and walked around the side of the shops. The electric doors slid open to my arrival and then closed behind me. I walked down all the isles holding the green shopping basket looking for the right 'crazy' pills. Eventually I decided on some and then looked around for other things. 'Milk, bread, butter, umm milo we need milo' I thought. God people around me must've thought I was a looney making strange facial expressions while thinking, if they only knew how weird I actually was. I searched the isles looking for Milo, eventually I found it erghh so worth it though. I walked up to the check-out scanning the people around to make sure it was safe, all clear. I chose the shortest line and waited. I payed for everything and quickly exited the shops. I walked around the back and took off.

When I got back home I quietly closed the door incase she had fallen asleep and then went in the kitchen and placed the bag down. I got out the tablets and walked into the living room were Anne was before. She wasn't there so I walked up to her room to see the door slightly shut. I peeked through the crack incase she was asleep, instead to see something that I really didn't expect!

I quickly covered my mouth before I screamed, I backed away from the door and quietly ran to the front door and went outside. I was trembling and so confused. My usual first thought was to fight but I just don't think I could. I took off into the air and clumsily flew away. I wasn't quite sure where i was going to go but i decided to go West, I'll head for Colorado I guess. After flying for an hour or so I just had to rest. I flew down into a cave up in the mountains to and checked all surrounding areas for trouble and finally 'relaxed' on the cold cave ground.

Have you ever had one of those moments when you think you can trust someone and never think they will let you down, know that they will support you through anything, and then you find out something, something huge and you have no idea what to do? If you haven't yet you will one day it mightn't be to bad, there's no way it could be as bad as this, there's no possible way that one day you will see the person you trust most morphing... morphing into an Eraser.

**Ohhhh what next? Hahaha**

**Sorry about another cliffy **

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 everybody!**

**Max's POV**

I woke up on the hard surface, the sunlight beams directly in my eyes, I blinked remembering yesterday. Erghh I groaned annoyed that I just ran away like that. It was pretty cold but in a nice way I guess, I just felt the urge to get out of here and just get as far away as possible.

I thought about what happened so many flippin times still confused. She was 'sick' so I went to the shops to come back and see her as an eraser. After living with soneone for 3 years you would think I would have realised how bonkers she really was to do that. Umm missing pieces? My mind was blank... The needle! Why would she do that to herself? How did she even get it? All along she could've been the bad guy and I had lived with her for 3 years I trusted her. I curled up into an unstable ball not knowing what the hell to do.

**Anne's POV**

_Back in time a tad_

I grabbed the needle an gabbed it in my arm feeling some pain. A tear rolled down my face knowing and understanding the consequences if I didn't do it but then also what Max would have to deal with. Max was like my daughter, I loved her soo soo much, I honestly had no choice it was either ruin her life slightly or for her to have no life, literally.

**A few days later**

I quickly ran to look at a mirror to see what was happening, they didn't even tell me they just said it won't kill you, we'll it did inside. I stared at 'myself' in horror, my face had changed shape and was covered in fur, so was the rest of me. I opened my mouth in more shock seeing my large canine teeth already orange. What the hell was I going to do?

**Max's POV**

I'll be back I yelled out to Anne. I hurried out the door and around to the bin, opening the lid and moving some papers. Everything just froze with my gaze on the papers. 'Maximum Ride' 'Daughter of Valencia Martinez' What!

Then I woke up shivering from the cold breeze blowing into the cave. 'Urghh' I grunted. My mind was on turbo I swear. 'I have a mother' I wasn't just some strange lab child. I was completely freaking out. I looked down at my trembling hands, or maybe that was just the cold, but still my stomach was like a washing machine on steroids. I don't think the cold can cause that.

After hours and hours of trying to calm myself and work out what the hell I'm going to do I figured I should just go to a library and search 'Valencina Martinez'

Wow Max couldn't have thought of that like I don't no... 5 and a half hours ago MAYBE.

I starting planning my route on getting to the library, I could either go back to Virginia or head down a little bit to Tennessee.

I landed half a kilometre out of Knoxville and walked the rest of the way thinking it was probably the safest option. After what felt like forever I finally made it to the edge of the town, I carefully looked around and used my instincts to sense for any danger. Nope all clear, I walked around and found the library. It was a large but plan building that looked a little old but renovated. I walked inside and looked around for the computers. I walked to my left and headed into a small room filled with computers, I then sat down and clicked on the Internet. The keys tapped as I hit the letters and clicked search. After scrolling for hours I just had to get some rest. I deleted the history, I think you would be paranoid to, and then signed off. I wasn't to sure where I would sleep, I really just wanted to sleep here but I don't think that was a very good idea. I walked outside and walked far away until my wings wouldn't be seen as I flew up into a tree. I leant back on the peeling bark and closed my eyes.

'"I'll be back" I yelled out to Anne as I walked out of the house with the garbage bag in my hand. I walked around the side and opened the bin, I moved some papers. My eyes zoomed in on the papers saying 'Maximum Ride' 'Daughter of Valencina Martinez' my eyes moved down a bit more to focus on 'Vet' and 'Arizona'. '

I then woke up to the cold winds whistling past my shivering body. I'm not sure if you have ever had to sleep in a tree but if you have you will understand how uncomfortable it is, especially when you just want to crawl up into a ball. I unfurled my wings and wrapped them around my body. I thought back to the dream, it was the same dream I had last night at the cave but this time I got a few more words which would be enough to narrow it down.

I walked back into the familiar library and walked up to the same computer and typed in 'Valencina Martinez Arizona' and hit search. It once again came up with a lot of things so I added vet to the search Voila. I got a vet called Valencina that lived in Arizona with the name of the veterinary. Perfect.

I once again was flying through the air heading towards Arizona, it would take about 5-6 hours to get there but atleast I was getting 'hopefully' closer to a 'normal' life and as far away from my past with Anne.

**Okay there we have it! The 3rd chapter **

**I hoped you enjoyed it :D **

**I'm finding it super funny because I literally am googling a map of America to find places and all the states and where they are! I'm an Aussie so it makes sense! **

**:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy, here's chapter 4**

**Anne's POV**

When Max didn't return home I was worried but I guess she's safer away from me then to be back here. I was in so much pain with all the uncontrollable morphing into an Eraser. Deep down I just wanted to end it all, I was now an eraser and I didn't have my Max. I leant against the wall with my head in my trembling hands and slid down the wall with a loud thud as I crumpled on the ground. Warm tears beamed down my face...

**Max's POV**

I was getting nearer and nearer to my new life and further away from the old. I felt like I had just been on a vomitron after eating lollies, I was so nervous. Buildings started to come into my advanced avian view, my stomach tied in knots. I decided to land now and walk the rest of the way. I tucked my wings in besides me and felt the air brushing past my face very quickly. I ran awkwardly slowing myself down until I came to a halt. I did a quick 360 scanning for threats, then I started towards the veterinary.  
'What if she's not?', 'what if she is?', 'what if she doesn't want me?', 'just what if..?'. So many thoughts went through my head a thousand times. I was now in the town walking along the colourful street. I knew that I had to walk up two blocks then turn left then right and it would be there. I forced myself to walk forwards instead of pulling a Max and running away. It's funny how petrified I am about this but would willingly throw myself at erasers and fight to the death any day if I had to. I now only had one more turn and then on the corner to the right would be my destination. I had no idea what I would even say to her, it's not like I could just be like 'Hi, I'm Max and I'm part bird and your my mother!' or 'I'm Max and I can fly and your my mum!' could I? Nahh didn't think so.  
I stopped dead still in the car park working out all the routes to escape out of the building. I slowly pushed open the door and stared around trying to look busy. "Can I help you with anything?" A young lady asked kindly. "Umm...uh is Valencina Martinez here?" My voice muffled and the lady just stared. "Uhh yeah, I will just get her." The lady walked out of the room and went behind the white doors, my eyes widened filling with all the memories. After a little panic attack the lady walked back out. "Sorry, she's a bit busy right now but in about twenty minutes it will be her break,... If that's more convenient?"she waited for my response."Um sure"I turned around and then turned my head back and said thanks and then walked over to the chairs and the out-of-date magazines. The lady turned around a bit puzzled and walked back to her 'important work'.  
I looked around and read all the posters stuck on the wall brightening the room. After the seventh time of reading 'how to tell if you dog has ticks' 'the best food for your pet' and like a trillion other posters I finally picked up the old magazine and pretended to read when really I was so scared I was pooping my pants, not literally! Finally the doors swung open and the chemical smell seeped out sending more panic into my mind. "Dr Martinez? That your lady over there has been waiting for you."said that lady, I think her name tag read Jen. "Oh, ok thanks Jen." Said her smooth friendly voice sounding a bit similar to mine. Her footsteps grew louder and louder and I slowly looked up from the stupid article about 'the hottest people ever' in a stupid teenage magazine. Her brown hair with natural blonde streaks was tied back into a loose bun with strans falling out covering her blue eyes, just like mine. Although the paper that I had seen said she was my real mother I didn't really believe it because nothing's believable in my life, if anything it's a trap, but of course I felt the safest but most scared I ever had in my whole life. "Hello I'm Dr Martinez" she stretched out her arm and went to shake my hand. "Uhh... I have something really important to talk to you about but not here... I'm Max by the way" I then but my hand out to shake hers, this was so strange. "Um how about we go to the café on the other corner? Are you hungry?" She asked kindly. "Um sure"

We walked quietly to the corner and sat down at a table deserted from everybody else. "Uhh sorry for interrupting you... I just have a really important thing to ask you." I said trying to use my friendly social skills. "Oh no that's fine Max, so what did you want to ask me?"she replied kindly. "Um.. Do you have a daughter?" I asked not just wanting to be out there and in her face to much by saying I think I'm your daughter. "Um yes I do, her name is Ella... and... well... So how old are you?" "Ok I'm just going to get to the point, um I'm 14 I think but I actually wanted to ask you if fourteen years ago you had lost a child... They may have been born or could have been an embryo?" There was just silence...  
"Um.. Ok fourteen-ish years ago I found out I was pregnant. I ended up having a girl and looked after her for about two months when my partner took her away through the night and I never saw him or her again... Um so why did you want to know that Max?" She asked a bit scared and concerned. I looked up from the table and said "Because I think I'm your daughter."

**Sorry that was really bad. I had no idea how to write it :/ anyways  
:D**


End file.
